To Walk Among Ancients
by Stars-Eclipsed
Summary: Naruto/YYH crossover. Orochimaru is searching for something. Four friends set out to teach Konoha, especially the Rookie Genin, the lessons that will help them survive the coming battles. Only thing is, these four know so much more than they let on.


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto. That's why I'm writing on a FANFICTION site. Really, come on.

A/N: I know I just put up the poll asking what people thought I should update, but this chapter has been sitting on my computer for months. Feedback is appreciated, but flames are really just rude. If you're going to take the time to click the review button, put more thought than "this story is a piece of crap".

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family._

_Trust your heart, let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see._

Three figures flitted from tree to tree, approaching their destination at speeds rivaling the fastest shinobi. The lush forest, filled with animals, barely registered their passing, the branches not even rustled. The three had traveled for days at this speed, unseen, avoiding villages and roads in an attempt to hide their travel. They paused for only a moment three days travel from their destination to purchase a messenger bird and send a letter.

_Paradise untouched by man,_

_In this world blessed with love._

_A simple life, they live in peace._

They checked their pace as they came into eyeshot of the tall gates guarded visibly by two chuunin. There were signs of a recent battle scarring the gates, and the guards were tense and alert. Just out of the guards' eyeshot the three jumped from the trees to the road, taking on the rolls of ordinary travelers. When the travelers came into view, the chuunin immediately focused on them, weighing appearances, trying to discern friend or foe while outside of striking distance. When the three arrived at the gate, one of the chuunin called out, " Greetings. Please state your name and business in Konoha."

The lead figure smiled amiably and replied, "Kigawa Hoshiko, Minimino Shuichi, and Jaganshi Hiei. We sent a message several days ago requesting an escort for the rest of our journey."

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_

_Two worlds, one family,_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see._

The guards at the gate held the three there as they waited for an escort from the Hokage's office. When the unremarkable chuunin arrived, the trio was led through the bustling streets.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here._

_A simple life, they live in peace._

They passed shops, homes, and buildings being rebuilt after the attempted invasion by Orochimaru. To Kigawa Hoshiko, the efforts were eerily similar to another invasion of the same village by a much more dangerous adversary.

_Raise your head up,_

_Lift high the load._

_Take strength from those that need you._

_Build high the walls, build strong the beams._

_A new life is waiting,_

_But danger's no stranger here._

**--Flashback--**

Outside the hospital shinobi were dying. The demon fox was tearing across the landscape, decimating the ranks of Konoha's ninja. Inside the hospital a blonde blue-eyed man stood by his wife in her final moments of labor. To the side stood another woman, her deep brown curls in a loose braid down her back, watching sadly. She, like the man, was dressed for fighting and showed signs of being in an earlier skirmish. As the blonde, blue-eyed baby gave its first cries, the woman snapped a photo of the boy in his parents arms.

Even in that happy moment, disaster struck. A split second before a glowing tail of chakra slammed into the hospital, the man and woman spotted it, the woman shoving him and the baby out of the way at the last moment. As they watched, the section of the hospital they had been in collapsed. As did the man.

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart._

_The dream is gone, but there there's hope._

"Minato," the woman pleaded, "Minato, she's gone. If you stop now, more will die." Though the man continued to sob, he straightened, gazing at his son.

"I had planned… if I go through with this, he'll be all alone. As much as I wish to believe that the villagers will see him as a hero, I know better. They'll destroy him, given the chance." He looked imploringly at his companion, as if begging her to contradict him. She could not.

_Someone is calling for you,_

_Two worlds, one family._

_Trust your heart, let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives we see._

"I will watch him as much as I can, but you know as well as anyone that I can't do much. Stupid limited interference rules and all."

"That's all I can ask for now." Minato faced away from her, towards the massive red fox destroying the landscape. As he made to leap away, the woman moved to his side.

As they raced towards the Kyuubi together, she asked quietly, "What is his name?"

"Kushina wanted his name to be Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Fewer immediate enemies that way."

"Will you have Sarutobi tell him, or anyone for that matter, the truth?"

"That he's my son? I left a scroll for him, to receive either on his sixteen birthday, or when Sarutobi, Jiraya-sensei, or you, Mana, feel his is ready for the knowledge."

"I'm honored at your trust in me. But now, it is time to end this."

They landed on top of the tallest building near the fox, and Minato flashed through seals. In a plume of smoke, Gamabunta appeared, sword drawn instantly, ready to fight by the Fourth's side. From on top of Gamabunta's head, Minato began a stream of seals with his infant son cradled in one arm. At the last possible moment before clashing with the fox Minato slammed his hands into the final seal, the gathered chakra crashing into the Kyuubi. The massive fox appeared to dissolve, the angry red chakra swirling to enter the seal appearing on baby Naruto's stomach. As Minato collapsed, dead as a result of the suicidal sealing technique, Gamabunta disappeared as well.

As willing sacrifice and squalling infant tumbled to the ground, from seemingly nowhere Mana managed to grab both, landing on the ground as if falling a foot instead of fifty. She gently lowered the cooling body of her friend, cradling Naruto to her chest. "He withheld nothing in saving his village, not even his life or his son. The village, however…"

"The village will crucify the sone for the deeds of the one sealed in him." The interruption came from a cloaked figure behind her, though she neither started nor acknowledged him. "Humans are always so."

When Hatake Kakashi arrived at the scene, he arrived to find the body of his beloved sensei with a quiet infant propped against his side. Beside the infant was a single slip of paper reading "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

_With every ending comes a new beginning,_

_Two worlds, one family._

_Trust your heart, let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives,_

_To guide these lives we see._

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family._

**--End Flashback--**

Hoshiko was pulled from her reverie as the chuunin announced that they had arrived at Hokage Tower, and that the Hokage was able to see them right away. She smiled up at the fourth face carved into the cliff face over the village. _I promised you I'd check in on him, Minato. The kid's in for one hell of a ride._

A/N: Like I said, reviews make my summer that much better.


End file.
